


Yes Sir

by punching_potato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, deanxreader, father!dean/daughter!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is adopted by Dean Winchester to be trained into her destiny. Sam fears Dean is turning into her father and for the Reader's sake, confronts Dean.</p><p> </p><p>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this idea! And it was so much fun to write Dean as a dad.

Late night training.

 

You had to impress your new foster father.  
After what happened with the last one well, you try your best not to screw up again.

 

A man by the name of Dean Winchester took you home two nights ago.  
He explained to you his job and what exactly your mission was.

 

Train hard, and fight God.

 

The three shots you fired all surrounded the region of the heart.

 

Not good enough.

 

"Up late," his gruff voice gave away he had just woken up.

 

"Like you said I have to be the best, so I'm going to be the best."

 

You turn back to your gun, eyes struggling to stay open.

 

"Here," Dean takes the gun from your hand, “Here, let me show you."  
Stepping back, you let your new father train you into a weapon.

 

 

"How'd you beat me?" Sam tries to catch his breath while you saunter into the bunker.  
"I'm used to living on the streets Sammy-Boy, and I can tell you one thing, you learn how to run."

 

"Y/N, get down here," Dean’s tone his normal stern façade.  
"Yes Sir," knowingly you walked down to Dean.

 

You probably forgot to put some equipment away last night.

 

Stupid mistake.

 

"You've got to go with Cas for the rest of the day to work on angel stuff. And I don't want you back here 'till you've aced it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." You give a small salute and head to your room.

 

You're fighting God. Stay sharp Y/N. Don't Disappoint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! If you guys really like it I'll write another so please comment what you think.

Your body had been beaten to a pulp over the past few weeks from pushing yourself to the limit.

Cas and Sam had tried to make you take a break but honestly, Dean scared you. And failing him meant a punishment worse than death.

You awoke at your normal time, 4:30, arms sore from yesterday’s training. The pendant around your neck, backwards now from sleep. Dean forced the necklace on you, telling you it was for protection. 

Lights blinded your eyes,” Come on get up. We got a case for you to work.” You mentally groaned. 

They boys would normally go on cases, leaving you with Cassie, who would ignore his responsibilities and let you do whatever.

The case was a small group of demons were killing for fun, getting bored with Crowley’s orders. Grabbing your duffel, you follow Dean to the bunker garage.

“Hey, Y/N, wait,” Sam grabs your shoulder,” Are you okay with this? You know, working a case?”

You stare at your feet,” Yeah, I mean Dean said I need the experience, so I guess I have to be okay with it.”

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, “Just because Dean says you have to do it doesn’t mean you have to do it, okay. You can live your own life, you can even escape from this if you want.”

“Escape? I have to fight God Sam. How can I escape from God? This is my responsibility.” Sam nods, not wanting to argue further.

The car ride was agonizing. No one dared to speak, the ‘80s rock the only sound.

Cas soon appeared next to you in the back seat, startling Dean. “Dammit Cas, what do ya want?”

Cas looked at you nervously. “Spit it out Cassie,” nerves fluttered through you. 

“Um, we need to take Y/N into hiding.” 

Dean looked at you through the rear view mirror, “Why? What’s happening?”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn't think this would have more than 1 chapter so thank you for reading!

It felt terrible.

Having to lock Y/N away in a dark and cold dungeon ‘till God knows when. 

“Hey, um Dean. Do you know how long this’ll take?” fear laced her voice. 

Attempting to keep my tough façade, I shrug. “You’ll be fine don’t worry. We’ll come in and keep you updated.” 

Sam closes the door to the dungeon, giving Y/N a soft, reassuring smile. 

 

Walking away, Sam stops me in my path. “Dude, what the hell?” 

 

“Wh-What are you talking about?” 

 

He scoffs,” The way you treat her. You’re just like dad.” With that he walks away.

 

I start after him,” Hey! I am nothing like dad!” 

 

“No, Dean. You are like dad. 

 

Making Y/N get up early to start her full day of training. 

 

Not letting her stop until she gets it right. 

 

Ignoring her basic needs. 

 

Telling her she’s only good to fight monsters.

 

Dean, you do these things without a care in the world.

 

Dean, your raising Y/N like she’s a solider, and that’s exactly how dad raised us.” 

He saunters off having made his point.

 

No.

 

I-I’m not like dad.

 

No.

 

I’m better than him.

 

No.

 

 

I’ve turned into him.


	4. UPDATE

Would you guys want me to continue this? I don't really write imagines anymore but I could try to resurface the old stuff and continue this story. Let me know!! Also if you want to contact me with ideas, requests, or just to chat, feel free to e-mail me or look in my bio for more places to find me! Thank you! Bye!


End file.
